The Imposter
by aMUSEment345
Summary: For all those who have been missing Reid this season...a possible explanation.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Like many others, I've been missing the gentle genius during this current season. It turns out his teammates have as well. Could this be why? With a nod to my all-time favorite author.**

**P.S. As with my story ****The Test****, the science isn't there yet. But one day….**

**The Imposter**

Morgan was still using an office, but was a frequent visitor to the bullpen. This afternoon, he was leaning on Emily's desk.

"Emily, have you noticed anything strange lately…about Reid?"

"You mean stranger than usual?"

Morgan snorted. "Yeah. Something just seems a little bit off to me. He barely talks to me anymore. Did I do something?"

"You know, now that you mention it, he barely talks to me either. I _know_ I did something, hiding from all of you-but I'd thought he'd forgiven me for that. I don't know, maybe it's not something either of us did. Maybe something's actually wrong with him."

They shared a look, thinking of the headaches he'd confessed to both of them. "He hasn't said a word about the headaches in months. I'd thought they were gone-maybe they're not gone at all," fretted Emily.

JJ came from upstairs. "Hotch wants us at the round table in 10 minutes. There's a case in New Mexico that sounds pretty complicated." She looked more closely at the two of them. "Is something wrong?"

Morgan answered. "That's what we were wondering. Have you noticed anything 'off' about Reid lately? He's not talking to either of us very much, but we thought he might have told you something."

JJ put her folders down. "You know, I _have_ thought Spence was different, for months now. I just thought it was me. He was so angry with me when Emily came back," and at Emily's guilty expression, JJ patted her arm to reassure her, "but we were getting past that….I thought. Still, I feel like he's hardly been around at all. And, when he is, I don't get that same vibe that I used to. It's almost like he's not really there anymore. He just doesn't seem like the same Spence."

Emily wondered. "Do you think maybe Hotch knows something?"

"If he does, he'll never share it, Princess. I've tried to get Reid to talk to me. Every time I do, there's a distraction, and when I turn around, he's gone. It is just weird," he said, shaking his head.

"Do you think Garcia might know something? Spence told her about his mother long before he told any of us-even me. Maybe he's talking to her. I'll ask her about it when we get a break," offered JJ.

Just then Hotch summoned them all to the conference room. Reid was already at the table, a stack of files in front of him.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, why weren't you working at your desk?"

Reid looked puzzled but made a joke of it. "I was. Maybe you just didn't notice me. Maybe I was just invisible."

Hotch entered. "Let's get started, everyone. Garcia?"

At Hotch's nod, Garcia hit the remote. "What we have here, boys and girls, is the case of the missing megamind. One week ago, a physicist from Los Alamos was found dead in his car. The word "tesseract" was written on his windshield…from the inside. As you can see from the photo, it was written so that someone approaching the car from the outside could read it. There was an autopsy, which showed absolutely nothing. Toxicology is still pending. Local law enforcement thought it might be a suicide, until a second scientist failed to show up for work two days ago. They're worried they have a serial on their hands. Given the nature of the work, they're also worried the unsub may have something bigger planned."

"Okay, I'll bite, "said Rossi. "What's a tesseract?"

All six of the others automatically turned to Reid, expecting an encyclopedic explanation. He merely looked down at his hands and said nothing. Morgan, Emily and JJ all exchanged looks.

Garcia caught the looks and shared one of her own. She'd looked it up, just in case, but had fully expected Reid to answer. "A tesseract is a wrinkle in time….just like the kids' book."

"Perfectly clear," Rossi responded sarcastically. "And what, exactly, is a wrinkle in time?"

Again all six of them looked at Reid. Again he said nothing.

Hotch broke the silence with an impatient "Reid? Can you help us out here?"

Reid looked around the table and then, without making any further eye contact, began. "A tesseract, or a wrinkle in time, is a concept, related to quantum physics. Think of linear time as a line starting at point A and going to point B. If you want to get from point A to point B faster, you fold the line in half-or 'wrinkle' it. Then you get from point A to point B almost instantaneously." He went on. "In quantum physics, the idea is that particles keep jumping from one point to another so rapidly that they can go backward and forward in time."

For a moment, they all breathed a little more easily. They hadn't understood a word, but at least this was the Reid they knew…sort of. Now they just needed to keep him here.

"Do we know what they were working on? Did they work together?" Morgan began the discussion.

"They were both involved in something "that cannot be disclosed" (making finger quotes)," said Garcia.

"Not even to us?" Morgan was incredulous.

"Welcome to government work, son." Rossi had been here before.

Emily asked, "Well, do we at least know if it had something to do with a tesseract?"

"Since that cat is out of the proverbial bag, they are willing to give us that much," acknowledged Garcia. "And they will tell us that it was something that was happening exclusively at Los Alamos. But they're not confirming that the incidents had anything to do with their work."

"Did the scientists have any connections outside of work?" from Hotch.

"Well, Los Alamos is the largest employer in the area. Most people who live in and around Los Alamos work there. So they could easily have had connections through social circles as well. That's where it seems like they'd prefer we look."

"Garcia, who, exactly, are "they"?" asked JJ.

"A combination of suits from the Department of Energy and the Department of Homeland Security,"

"All right. This is crazy, but we'll go with what we've got." Morgan was annoyed. "What exactly do we know about Los Alamos?"

Again, they all turned to Reid. Again, nothing.

Hotch tapped him on the shoulder. "I need a word with you outside." Reid followed him out, virtually expressionless.

Hotch was simultaneously concerned and frustrated. "Reid, I need your head in this. What is going on?"

"Nothing."

Reid squirmed a little under the stern Hotch stare. Looking down, he offered, "I don't know what it is. I just haven't felt right lately…..not really lately, more like for months. It's hard to describe, but I feel like I'm separate somehow, like I'm not really here. I mean, I see the rest of the team, and they're all carrying on as they do normally, and I _want_ to help, but I keep feeling something holding me back. I can't explain it."

Hotch realized he had a problem on his hands, but had no time to deal with it. "We'll talk about this when the case if over. Right now, I need the Reid I know to do what he does best. "

"I'll do it the best I can, Hotch."

When they reentered the room, the others avoided eye contact with Reid, as though he'd been taken to the woodshed. Hotch nodded at him to begin.

"Los Alamos was once known as Project Y, and is now officially called the Los Alamos National Laboratory. It's where much of the country's work on nuclear weapons has been done, but there are also projects relating to other areas of physics as well. Like the tesseract."

"Is a tesseract something that can be used as a weapon? Could this be related to terrorism?" asked JJ.

"Or international arms trading?" added Emily.

Reid looked like it was taking a huge effort, but he did respond. "Either is unlikely. I think the tesseract is pretty far from actual use. Although," he mused, almost to himself, "I haven't kept up with it since I got my doctorate in engineering. It's been a while. I guess things could have changed."

Hotch got them moving. "People, I think we'll be better off when we're on the ground there. There's too little information being shared right now. Maybe we can persuade them otherwise in person. Wheels up in 20."

The team dispersed. Morgan meant to say something to Reid, but he seemed to have disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The Imposter

Chapter 2

Wherever Reid had gone when he'd disappeared, he'd made it to the plane. With no further information forthcoming from either the feds or the local police, the team fell into their usual non-case activities. Rossi was writing, Hotch reviewing other files, and JJ and Emily chatting together. Reid was gazing out the window, apparently lost in thought. Morgan thought it would be a good time to corner him.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. you look a thousand miles away."

Reid briefly glanced up and then quickly looked away. "More like a thousand years," he mumbled under his breath.

"Is something up with you? Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No! Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you've barely said two words to me in"…Morgan shrugged..…"months."

Reid looked at him, nonplussed. "That's not true, I talk to you all the time. Usually you're telling me I talk too much."

Morgan looked a little guilty at that. Had Reid merely taken up his advice? He did tend to shut him down when his ramblings went on too long. "Look, kid, you know I never really mean that."

"Never?"

"Well, usually."

Reid went back to looking out the window. Morgan watched a moment, and then decided to press. "Reid, I'm not the only one who's noticed this. JJ and Emily are worried about you too. You're barely speaking to them either."

"What, you guys are all talking about me now? There's nothing wrong, Morgan. Maybe you can go back to your IPod now."

Morgan gave him a penetrating stare, shook his head, and moved back to his seat.

#################################################################################

Upon landing, Hotch sent Prentiss and Rossi to the site where the first body had been found, while he and JJ set up with the police. With reservation, he sent Morgan and Reid to Los Alamos. Once it would have been an obvious choice, with Reid's background in the sciences. Now he wasn't so sure. Hoping Morgan could keep him focused, he gave Reid what he hoped was a confidence-building look and headed off.

Arriving at the lab, Reid looked at the bleak but beautiful landscape. "I feel like I've been here before."

"Kid, you're from Las Vegas. This is New Mexico. Desert is desert. Of course it looks familiar."

Saying nothing further, Reid followed Morgan into the building. Inside, they found the director of the facility, Dr. Sterling. He was with a representative from the Department of Homeland Security, wearing a badge that gave his name as Agent Peter Harris, DHS.

Morgan introduced himself and Reid, garnering a rather interesting response. Dr. Sterling 's eyebrows shot up. "Dr. _Spencer_ Reid?"

"Yes?" Reid eyed him warily.

Morgan didn't know what to make of this. "Have you two met before?"

Simultaneously, Reid answered, "No," while Sterling said, "Yes." Then Sterling corrected himself. "We haven't actually met, but I feel as though I know you. I've read your theses and several journal articles. Very impressive work, Dr. Reid. I would love to pick your brain at some point." Reid's expression was noncommittal. "I guess that would be all right. Sure."

Changing the subject, Dr. Sterling went on, "We're very glad the police called you in. Losing Dr. Holmes last week was a shock. And now to have Dr. Lopez disappear…..well, we're all quite anxious." Reid noticed that Dr. Sterling had only made eye contact with the DHS agent while he'd said this; he wasn't looking at Morgan or Reid at all.

Morgan asked, "We understand they were working on the same project. What can you tell us about it?"

"Very little, I'm afraid, gentlemen. It's classified," replied the DHS agent.

Morgan looked annoyed and looked about to say something. Reid sought to keep things calm by interjecting, "We've been told they were working on the tesseract, is that true?"

The two Los Alamos men exchanged a look. At Harris' nod, Dr. Sterling responded. "Yes, I guess that part is known to law enforcement by now."

Reid went on, "I knew a bit about the project when I was getting my degree in physics, and kept up on it through my degree in engineering. I recall there was slow progress initially, but that was a number of years ago. I haven't followed it recently. " He finally came to his question. "Was there a specific part of the project they worked on together? Was it in trials yet? Maybe with solid matter? Or had it progressed to trials with living organisms?"

Another exchanged look between the two Los Alamos men. "Dr. Reid, we cannot answer any further questions about the status of the project," and Dr. Sterling joined Harris in closing with, "it's classified."

Morgan was ready to explode. "How exactly do you expect us to help with this if you can't tell us anything about it?"

Harris answered. "You're going to have to build your profile on what you _do _know, Agent Morgan. There's no reason to believe the project had anything to do with these two incidents."

Reid caught Morgan's eyes. "Let's go. Maybe Prentiss and Rossi are having better luck."

################################################################################

Arriving back to the station, they filled JJ and Hotch in on the dead end they'd been forced into. Rossi and Prentiss joined them shortly. They'd had a more informative visit to the location where Dr. Holmes had been found dead in his car, mostly through the help of the local detective who'd accompanied them.

Emily reported. "Los Alamos has a huge expanse of contiguous property, but also several additional smaller locations, most of which are deep in the desert. Dr. Holmes' car was found at one of these sites, parked next to a field generator. What they didn't tell us before is that it was Dr. Lopez who found him."

Rossi added, "It's such a remote site, he could have been out there for days or even weeks and no one would have seen him. We think Dr. Lopez either went there specifically to meet him, or he knew it was a location that Dr. Holmes frequented."

"And then he went missing himself. How long after did Dr. Lopez disappear?" wondered JJ.

Emily responded. "Remember, we were told he'd gone missing two days ago. Turns out he was _reported _missing by his wife then, but had already been gone over a day."

Hotch punched a button on his phone. "At your service, Senior G man."

"Garcia, find out how Los Alamos tracks employees' movements. They must have some sort of electronic system. Find out when Dr. Holmes and Dr. Lopez last checked in and checked out."

"Sir, I'm trying as we speak but being electronically turned away by Homeland Security."

Garcia couldn't see the irritated expression on Hotch's face, but knew it must be there. "I might be able to make an undiscoverable visit if my boss wanted me to."

"He does."

"Okay, it will take me a little longer than usual. Back in a jiffy."

Rossi resumed his report. "The detective told us the word 'tesseract' had been written backwards on the windshield, from the inside, presumably by Dr. Holmes….or the unsub…..if there _is _an unsub. It had been written in marker. The victim was in the front passenger seat, with charts spread out on the driver's seat. It looked like he might have been using the marker to make notations on the charts."

Emily took up the story. "He also had a pen in his hand, which was not in the initial report. There didn't seem to be anything else in the car that he could have been writing on, and he hadn't used the pen on the charts. They're thinking something might have been taken."

"Did they ask Dr. Lopez about it?"

Emily responded. "It doesn't look like they have much experience with this kind of thing, JJ. By the time they thought to ask Dr. Lopez, he'd already disappeared."

"So we have a dead body, in a remote location, possibly a missing notebook, a second missing scientist and a "top secret" science project that may have gone wrong. Great." Morgan's frustration from his experience at Los Alamos had only grown.

Hotch, who'd been looking at the case board, had noticed the absence of input from Reid again. He turned to ask Reid what he could recall about the project…but he wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked the team.

They looked around the room. Not really expecting to find him there, Rossi even looked under the table. These days, it was hard to know with the young genius.

"He was just here. Did anybody see him leave?" Morgan didn't know whether to be worried or angry.

Just then, Reid walked in from the main floor of the station, looking confused.

"Where were you?" JJ was pretty clear on coming down on the side of 'worried'.

"I left to get something, but I forgot what I was looking for," he explained, adding under his breath, " I think."

Hotch realized this couldn't wait until they'd returned to the BAU. He would have to deal with Reid here. But he wanted input first.

"Reid, find out what Garcia has come up with. And get us some background on the missing scientists—and Dr. Sterling as well. Do it from one of the desks in the station."

Reid didn't know if he was being banished or punished or both, but after a sheepish look at Hotch, he left to carry out his assignments.

Hotch shut the door. "All right, what's going on with him? Does anybody know?"

"I tried to ask him, but he shut me down," Morgan answered. " Hotch, we've all noticed it."

"Or, more precisely, we _haven't_ noticed _him_." Emily corrected. "He's here, but he's not, you know?"

JJ had a sudden, frightening thought. "Oh, my God. You don't think he's gone back to dilaudid?" She would never forget how she'd felt when he'd told her he'd considered it when she'd deceived him about Emily. "Please tell me that's not it."

Hotch was reassuring. "We've studied addictive behavior enough to know that this isn't what it looks like. Something else is going on with him."

Emily spoke up. "Hotch, let me talk to him. He's confided some things to me before. Maybe I can get him to open up. It might be better if it doesn't come from his boss."

Morgan threw up his hands. "Have at it, Princess. He sure wasn't going to open up to me."

JJ shared a worried glance with Emily, and nodded her assent. Rossi added, "Go to it, kid. Good luck."

####################################################################################

Reid was picking up some grid maps from a printer when Emily invited him for coffee. "We're in a holding pattern, so Hotch thought it was a good time for a food run."

Reid knew something was up. Usually they worked through meals. He figured Emily, the ambassador's daughter, had been sent as the team emissary to tend to him. He waited for her to start.

"Reid, talk to me. I'm worried about you. Morgan is worried about you. JJ is worried about you. (Pulling the JJ card should work, she thought.) We're all worried about you. You haven't been yourself in a very long time. What's going on? Is something wrong?"

He was looking at his folded hands. "Reid, please look at me."

He complied. "Please, tell me."

Reid shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Letting out a long sigh, he gave in. "I don't know what's wrong, Emily. I…..it's…I don't think it's schizophrenia."

Emily's eyes popped. It had been the furthest thing from her mind, yet there it was, right at the top of Reid's. "What do you mean?"

"I mean my symptoms aren't the typical symptoms of schizophrenia. I'm not hearing things or seeing things…well, not exactly, anyway. It's more dissociative."

Emily looked concerned, but nodded at him to go on. "It's more like I'm in another place and time. I can't explain it. I keep having flashbacks to cases we've had before, to things that have happened in the past. But they're not really flashbacks. It's like I'm really there, and not here. It's like there are these constant reruns going on and I'm more alive in them than I am in the present. I feel like I'm an imposter in my own life."

Emily was silent, trying to process, as he continued. "I have trouble thinking, like I can't keep my mind on the present. It keeps going back to the past. And then I end up not knowing what's happened here and now."

Emily's eyes started to fill. It may or may not be schizophrenia, but there was something very definitely wrong with their youngest team member. How unfair, after all he'd been through!

Taking his hands, she asked, "Will you let me share this with the others? They are all so worried. And we have to get you some help."

They stood. Reid had that little boy lost look on his face that always got to Emily. This time, she gave in to her urge to hug him. Looking down, he agreed, "You can tell them. I think I'd rather not be there. The look in your eyes was hard enough. I don't know that I can handle the whole team."

#####################################################################################

Emily called the rest of the team together in the conference room. Rossi let out a long whistle at the story. Hotch was wearing his stern worried look. Morgan closed his eyes and swore. JJ looked stricken.

Hotch was the first to speak. "All right, people. I know we're all upset about his. We'll get Reid the help he needs. But we also have a case before us. And while he can't work it in his usual way, I'd like to keep him with us for whatever it is he _can_ contribute. This is…..was…..his field. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Hotch took their silence for assent. "JJ, would you take Reid to the hotel and get him settled? Given his story, I think it's best if we have someone with him at all times."

JJ gathered her things and then left to gather Reid.

The others got back to the case. "All right, what have we got. Garcia?" Morgan had filled her in on what was happening, and they could still hear the tears in her voice.

"Los Alamos uses an iris scan. Doctors Holmes and Lopez scanned out within a minute of each other at about 4 PM two days before Dr. Holmes' body was found. He, of course, never scanned back in. But Dr. Lopez returned several hours later on the same day. Oddly, he didn't scan back out again for two days, and then left, again at 4 PM. Dr. Sterling seems to keep more regular hours, scans in at 7:40 sharp every day and out at 6:10."

"So how does that help us", started Rossi.

"Ah, but there's more," Garcia interrupted. "Mr. Homeland Security, Agent Harris, scanned in the day Dr. Holmes went missing and scanned out almost immediately after Dr. Lopez was reported missing. He was only at Los Alamos once before, about six months ago, for three days."

"Garcia," Emily wanted to know, "is there any other connection between Dr. Holmes and Dr. Lopez besides their work at Los Alamos?"

"Not that I can find. They belonged to different churches, lived in different parts of the county, Dr. Holmes was childless, so no kid things to bond over. They did both belong to the Lab's fitness center."

Morgan was certain. "This has to be something related to the tesseract project. Hotch, can't you do something to loosen up the security here?"

The unit chief was already on the phone. They may not have been fans of Erin Strauss, but she had some pull with the higher ups and Aaron Hotchner was about to have her put it to use.

##################################################################################

At the hotel, JJ was dealing with a distressed Reid. "JJ, I don't need a babysitter. It's bad enough I'm not able to focus on my job, but now you're not working the case either." He shook his head. "I don't want to cause any more trouble for the team."

JJ looked at him steadily. "Spence, the team is fine. They can call us any time. And I'm not babysitting. I'm here with you because I'm worried about you. We all are. And whether you want us to or not, we're not going anywhere. "

He was dejected. JJ sat next to him, took his hand. "Spence, I know this is scary. I'm scared too. But whatever it is, you don't have to deal with it alone. We're all with you. I'd hoped you'd know that by now. We're together in this….all of it."

JJ noticed he was shaking, almost violently, like he was having a fever….or a seizure. He didn't seem to be aware of it, and didn't even seem to be aware of her.

"Spence! " She kept calling him. "Spence, what's happening to you?"

He looked at her vaguely, then looked down at their clasped hands. He seemed to be looking without really seeing. She was clutching him so tightly that her arms began to shake as well.

"Not shaking, really," she thought to herself, "they're _vibrating_." She held on with all of her strength, calling his name over and over. Finally the shaking ceased. Reid was staring, not at her, but straight ahead. Reaching out with one hand, and holding onto Reid with the other, she grabbed her phone and punched in Hotch's number.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Imposter **

**Chapter 4**

Emily was trying to keep Morgan calm while Hotch and Rossi negotiated with Dr. Sterling and Agent Harris. "Just relax, Morgan. Hotch will make it work."

"Emily, how can I relax when these government wonks won't let me do my job!"

Emily tried some humor. "Well, speaking as one government wonk to another, I have faith in my unit chief."

Judging from the expressions on the faces of their teammates, Emily's faith was ill-founded. Hotch looked frustrated and Rossi furious. She saw Hotch step aside to answer his phone.

"What is it, JJ?"

"Hotch, something's happened with Reid. Or _to _Reid, I don't know!" He could hear a rising panic in JJ's voice. He put the phone on speaker so that the rest of the team could hear.

"He started shaking, and I was holding his hand…and then I realized he was _vibrating_. We were _both _vibrating. He was out of it, Hotch. He didn't seem to realize what was going on. He's stopped now. But I don't have any idea what that was. It was frightening."

Morgan was concerned. "JJ, what is he doing now? Are _you_ all right?"

She answered in reverse order. "I'm okay. He's starting to come out of it, seems to have a little sense of where he is. But he hasn't said much yet. Could it have been some strange sort of seizure? Should I get him to the hospital?"

The two Los Alamos men had heard the whole thing. Emily noticed them exchange a meaningful glance and then step away for a private conversation.

From the time Emily had first joined the team, she had been the only member who could follow Reid in every conversation, who understood his references to what seemed arcane to the others. She was his closest team rival in IQ, but absent the multiple degrees. Now, with Reid down, when she needed her brain to come through for him, it did. Something clicked.

"Wait." She pulled the team in close, so the others wouldn't hear "JJ said Reid was vibrating. I read through what Garcia sent to our tablets. Tessering….that's what they call the process of the tesseract…requires a subatomic particle to vibrate so rapidly that it jumps from one quantum orbit to another. That causes it to change either its time or its place."

Morgan looked at Emily as though she'd just exchanged bodies with Reid. "Are you telling me you understand this stuff? Emily!"

Emily gave her trademark sideways nod. "Yeah, I sort of do. You've found me out. I'm a closet geek. The important thing is, Morgan said Dr. Sterling had let it slip that he'd met Reid before."

Hotch was skeptical, but understood the implication. "Are you saying that you think they've somehow done this with Reid? That's quite a jump, Prentiss."

Rossi had seen too many 'impossible' things to discount it. "Hotch, we have to make them break this security shield they've erected."

"I'll make them break it. If they've done something to Reid…" Morgan looked ready to break a wall.

His career was saved by the ringtone of Harris' phone. The team watched as he and Sterling listened in together, the expressions on their faces changing from concerned to resigned. Hotch realized that Strauss must have come through. Remembering his own phone call, he said, "JJ, bring Reid here to the Lab. If I'm not mistaken, this is the place that can offer him the most help."

Dr. Sterling approached them, followed by Harris. "We've been authorized to cooperate with you in any way that we can. We'll give you any information you need. Gentlemen…and ma'am….I am sorry for the obstructions I was required to put in your way before." Rossi noticed that Harris didn't share in the apology.

"Good! First tell us what you've done to Reid!" Morgan was apparently believing what Emily had said.

Hotch decided they need to be orderly, if not calm. "Let's all remember why we're here, people. We have one person dead, another missing and a third…", he wasn't quite sure what Reid was….."endangered. Dr. Sterling, is there a place where we could all discuss this?"

They settled in a conference room near the main lab space. Hotch turned to the two men from Los Alamos. "You need to tell us, everything, now."

Harris had the look of someone being coerced. He issued a warning. "You need to realize that all of this is a matter of national security. Nothing can be discussed outside of the parameters of this case. And I assure you all classified information will be redacted from any reports."

Rossi was not intimidated. "We're all sworn to preserve national security, Agent Harris. Now, I suggest you start telling us what we need to know."

It was Dr. Sterling who began. "As you know, we host the Tesseract Project. It began as a theoretical concept that, if proven, would allow for nearly instantaneous travel across great expanses space…..and time."

Morgan wanted to know. "Are you saying it's no longer theoretical?"

Sterling nodded. "Several years ago, we were able to move ahead to trials on solid matter-various metals, carbon compounds, etc. Eventually, all of the molecules that make up life. After some initial disappointments, the trials were successful."

"And you moved on to living organisms." Emily was ahead of him.

"Yes. About three years ago, we successfully transported several laboratory mice across an expanse of about 450 miles…..and they arrived there nearly simultaneously to when they left here. As we continued with trials, we were able to achieve a vibratory level that had the mice arrive at the other location _before _the time they'd left the lab here." He studied the team for t heir reactions, found a wide range-incredulity, skepticism, intrigue, concern.

Hotch ventured, "At what point did you move to human trials?"

Just then, they were interrupted by the arrival of JJ and Reid. He seemed to have recovered from his incident, but still had some of the vacant look left to his eyes. JJ was actually leading him in by the hand, determined not to cut physical contact with him for any reason.

"Reid, how do you feel?" asked Hotch.

"I'm okay, I guess," though there was uncertainty in his voice. "JJ told me what happened. I don't remember it-I was somewhere else at the time."

"Where, Reid?" Rossi pressed.

Reid looked around at his fellow team members, and then at the ground. "With Tobias Henkel," he said flatly.

Morgan closed his eyes and groaned. _Bad enough to have lived that once, did he have to actually live through it again? _He didn't know how Sterling and Harris were responsible for this, but he was determined that they would pay for it.

Reid continued, "But JJ brought me back."

Dr. Sterling looked intrigued, but said nothing.

Hotch brought Reid and JJ up to date on what they'd learned so far. Reid was clearly still not himself, and was having trouble processing the information. JJ looked back and forth between Reid and the Los Alamos men. The team had rarely seen her angry, but they could see the emotion growing as she realized that these two men might be responsible for what was going on with Spence.

Rossi'd had enough. "Dr. Sterling, tell us how Reid fits in with this. How did he get involved? I'm assuming he _is_ involved."

Harris tried to grab Sterling's eye. He apparently didn't think their clearance to disclose extended to this. Dr. Sterling ignored him. "You are right, Agent Rossi. I fear the Tesseract Project is behind what is happening to Dr. Reid. To explain, I need to go back a bit further."

Hotch nodded him on, and Dr. Sterling resumed. "After we had consistently successful animal trials, we turned to the process of human trials. Because of the classified nature of the project…..and because of the risks…we looked internally for volunteers. Dr. Michael White was our first." Sterling was lost to his memory for a moment. "He was a very good man. " Emily noticed the 'was'. "We tried a short transport to one of our field sites, keeping the vibratory levels low as a precaution. That allowed him to move in space, but not time. He was elated when it was successful…..and so were we."

Sterling moved to pour himself a glass of water. "Dr. White insisted on a full trial in the next round. So we increased the vibratory level, and he transported across space…..and time. He arrived a full 30 seconds before he'd left."

The team members looked at one another, absent Reid. He was gazing into the distance, the narrow eyed look of concentration on his face.

Sterling went on, "Soon several others volunteered as well. With each trial, we became more bold and increased the vibration. Soon test subjects were gaining months, and then years, of time. It was all very heady, very exciting…..but then the first problems became evident."

Harris stood and walked to the window, clearly disturbed that the disclosures were being made.

Dr. Sterling continued, "The first things we recognized in our subjects were the memory lapses for the present time. They seemed to have trouble separating cognitively between what they'd experienced in their travel to the past and what was happening in the present. And then, more subtle signs of brain damage….minor mental errors in calculations, occasional aphasia. It seemed irreversible."

Now Hotch was angry. "Are you saying that Reid has somehow become a part of this…..and that you've damaged his brain?" His tone was becoming more menacing as he gradually connected to his concern for his team member.

As JJ followed what he was saying, one hand went to her mouth, holding in a gasp, while the other held firmly to Spence.

Morgan had started to rise from his seat, but Emily grasped his arm and pulled him back down. She sought to ease the tension. "Dr. Sterling, how did Reid become involved with this? And what about the two victims, Dr. Holmes and Dr. Lopez?"

They were interrupted by a call from Garcia. Morgan put her on speaker. Understanding the circumstance, she was all business. "The medical examiner's office called. They did an accelerated toxicology screen on Dr. Holmes' body. It was negative. They won't know more for a few days, but their preliminary sections on his brain look like there might be minor areas of damage-minor infarctions. They're not sure whether they might be cumulative enough to have caused death."

"Thank you, Garcia. Stay on the line, I want you to listen. You'll know what to be researching as you hear it," Hotch instructed, and then turned back to Dr. Sterling, signaling for him to continue.

"We began to realize that being moved between two periods of time simultaneously was taxing on the brain. Moreover, we noted that there was a negative correlation between the presumed number of synapses available and the extent of the damage. Put simply, the more intelligence, the less damage…"

Emily finished for him. "So you looked for the most highly intelligent test subject you could find."

Sterling looked embarrassed. "Yes, or rather, Dr. Holmes did. He was the project leader. He'd concluded that he needed to test on someone who had the intellectual ability to be fully present in the past as well as the present. He knew of Dr. Reid from his extensive set of publications. He also found an opportunity, when Dr. Reid was visiting in Las Vegas a number of months ago."

Reid spoke up, apparently now able to follow the conversation. It startled all of them, they'd gotten so used to his prolonged silences. "Dr. Sterling, I don't remember anything about a Dr. Holmes….or having anything to do with the Tesseract Project."

Sterling addressed him directly. "Dr. Reid, I apologize for what I'm about to tell you. I was unaware of the direction Dr. Holmes and Dr. Lopez had taken until very recently."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Imposter **

**Chapter 5**

"Dr. Reid, do you recall a visit you made to Las Vegas about six months ago?" Dr. Sterling asked him.

"I had taken some leave to visit my mother there. I….we….the team…. had been through a very hard time. I needed to get away."

All but the Los Alamos duo knew he was referring to Emily's "death" and the aftermath.

"And do you recall taking a drive into the desert at some point?"

"It's where I always go when I'm visiting there and need to clear my head. The barrenness settles me."

Sterling felt a need to reiterate. "Dr. Reid, please understand that neither I, nor anyone else in a leadership position here at the Lab, knew about what happened next until we read it in the journal."

"What journal?" demanded Morgan. The glare Harris had sent to Sterling at the admission was not lost on him.

Sterling ignored Harris' reaction and went on. "It seems Dr. Holmes was keeping a journal about the progress of the project. More of an idea book, really. He apparently left it behind when he went."

Simultaneous questions, "Went where?" from Emily and "Why are we just hearing about this now?" from Rossi.

"Please, try to remain calm and I will tell you everything you need to know. Before I continue, I feel I should assure you that both Dr. Holmes and Dr. Lopez were good men. What they did, they did because they saw the potential of the project. But I fear that Dr. Holmes, in his zeal, may have become too aggressive."

Looking like he was feeling aggressive himself, Morgan was softly pounding the table, until Emily put a quieting hand on his arm.

Sterling went on, "Firstly, the journal. It was made known to me after Dr. Lopez disappeared. Agent Harris", looking his way, "asked me to try to interpret the meaning of what was written."

Hotch glared at Harris. "You knew about this?"

Harris was undefensive. "The journal was recovered from Dr. Lopez' office. To preserve security, it was not made common knowledge."

Now Hotch was incensed. "Are you saying it was withheld from the police, who were investigating a possible serial murder?"

"There was no murder, Agent Hotchner, let alone a serial. The police became involved only because of Dr. Holmes being found and when Dr. Lopez went missing and his family reported it. It was the police who called in the BAU, not Los Alamos." Harris' voice was cold.

"And you know this was not murder, how?" Rossi said irritably.

Sterling reentered the conversation. "We are certain, Agent Rossi, because of the contents of the journal, that Dr. Holmes' death was unintentional. And Dr. Lopez…well, we simply don't know yet…..whether he is dead, or simply 'gone'."

Reid was taking in the whole exchange with a furrowed brow. Quietly, he asked, "What did the journal say?"

Dr. Sterling resumed. "In the journal, Dr. Holmes indicated his growing frustration with the issue of brain damage due to tessering. He had, himself, been a subject of a minor tessering trial. I fear it may have been that trial that affected his thinking down the road. He'd become convinced the process could work with an individual who had adequate synaptic reserve."

Looking an apology at Reid, Dr. Sterling continued. "He had settled on testing it with Dr. Reid. He tried to contact you, Doctor, at Quantico, but was told you were on leave. He deduced you would be in Las Vegas and drove there to meet you. His notations indicate that, for reasons I will never be able to fathom, he changed his plans along the way. Instead of approaching you directly, he surveilled you for several days. Perhaps trying to gauge what your response might be so he could approach you correctly. Whatever the reason, he eventually followed you into the desert, and took advantage of the location to force your compliance."

They were all disturbed at the ominous sound to that, and Reid was thoroughly confused. "I don't remember anything happening in the desert, Dr. Sterling. I don't remember meeting Dr. Holmes. I especially don't remember agreeing to be a test subject. How could any of this have happened without me remembering it?"

Sterling was certain. "It definitely happened, Dr. Reid. The location Dr. Holmes described, along with your memory issues, actually offer confirmation of that." He explained, "As the Tesseract Project progressed, we were able to create the appropriate level of vibration with smaller and smaller instruments…think computer chips and how microscopic they've become. So the triggering mechanism became portable. But because of the concern about unintentional tessering, we were always careful to perform the act in either a controlled laboratory setting or a desolate outdoor area. Your visit to the desert provided the latter, and Dr. Holmes had the portable trigger."

He paused to let them absorb it.

"His journal indicated that Dr. Holmes approached you in the desert and, without your knowledge or consent, tessered you….sending you here." Morgan and Reid remembered that Los Alamos had looked familiar to the young agent. _Could this outlandish tale actually be true?_ "Apparently he returned you immediately and you arrived back, essentially, before you left…..and so had no memory of the event. Dr. Holmes saw that as an opportunity to repeatedly tesser you without your consent. But he did become concerned that you might eventually create a lasting, unexplainable image of a new location, and so opted to tesser you only through time." Here Dr. Sterling paused for a long moment, pondering his own words. "I had no idea they'd been able to differentiate the process of traveling through time versus space. It was in the journal, but hadn't yet been reported out."

Emily was visibly processing this information. "That might account for all of the different flashbacks you've been having, Reid. But," directing this to Dr. Sterling, "how did Holmes hope to learn anything from Reid if he couldn't talk about it with him?"

"One thing he _did_ learn from Dr. Reid was that his mind served as a powerful grounding force. That is, Dr. Reid passed through time, but only to events of his own life. It's possible his eidetic memory contributed to that. The journal indicates that Dr. Holmes and Dr. Lopez were intrigued by this, as the prior trials had sent test subjects backward in time, but they were not necessarily transported to things that were familiar to them-or, possibly, they could no longer remember those things."

Reid said wryly, "So I was stuck in a loop of my own memories. And I couldn't change anything?" Thinking of those things he would have given anything to change.

Sterling replied, "It's interesting you should say that, Dr. Reid. When he realized you were reliving aspects of your past, Dr. Holmes apparently wanted to know the same thing. Eventually, as per the journal, he found a way to do directed tessering, to dictate exactly where and when to send someone. And so he drove into the desert, to the location where his car was found, and attempted to tesser himself into his own past. He attempted to visit a time in his life that was tragic-the loss of a younger brother. He'd hoped to affect the accident that took his brother's life."

They'd almost forgotten Garcia was still on the phone until they heard, "Just like 'Quantum Leap'!" She hadn't meant to say that aloud. "Oops."

Morgan rolled his eyes-not that she could see him. "That was a TV show, Garcia. This is reality!" He had to stand up, couldn't control his frustration any longer. "This is crazy. How are we supposed to believe this?"

Reid was getting stronger. He responded to Morgan, speaking also to the group. "It's actually not totally crazy. The theory has been around for a long time. What we've learned about quantum physics has only confirmed it. It's hard for most people to think about it, because we have such a linear concept of time. But time is actually quite fluid. On a molecular level, our bodies move back and forth in miniscule segments of time constantly. Our minds, on the other hand, don't process it that way."

"Dr. Reid is correct, Agent Morgan," Dr. Sterling resumed, "this is far from crazy theoreticizing. It is, in fact, our new reality."

Hotch remembered why they'd been called into the case in the first place. "How might all of this have led to Dr. Holmes' death? And Dr. Lopez 'disappearance'?"

"The only information we have on that comes from the final few notations in the journal. Dr. Holmes was apparently able to tesser back to the desert. But, as we have since learned, he apparently suffered some damage to his brain-presumably enough to have caused his death. In those moments between his return and his death, he appeared to have attempted to make an entry into the journal. It was impossible to decipher, looked mostly like gibberish. It appeared he was having difficulty with fine motor control, which made it impossible to write with the pen."

"The pen that was in his hand when he was found," provided Emily.

"Yes. The rest of what we know comes from entries made into the journal by Dr. Lopez. When he realized Dr. Holmes had gone missing, Dr. Lopez went to the desert to find him. He knew of the plan and knew where he would be carrying it out. He saw the car and the word "tesseract" written on the windshield. He deduced that Holmes could only convey his message using the broad strokes of the marker….but that he never completed the message."

Here Dr. Sterling turned to gaze through the window, into the desert. "The two men had been very close. They had worked this project together for many years. Dr. Lopez was distraught at finding Dr. Holmes deceased. Despite all indications that his plan would fail, his final notation in the journal tells us that Dr. Lopez too had decided to tesser, this time to try to save his friend."

Sterling paused, and turned to look back at the group. "He hasn't returned…..yet. I fear I have lost two of my best researchers….and friends."

There was a long period of silence after that, broken by Emily. "So, where does that leave Reid? Why is he still having these experiences? Is someone still tessering him?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Imposter**

**Chapter 6**

"No, Agent Prentiss, the only active tessering that was done with Dr. Reid happened six months ago, in the Nevada desert. I believe the best analogy for what I think is now happening with him is 'reverberation'. If you know anything about quantum mechanics," here Rossi and Morgan shared a rolling eyes look," you know that it involves both particles and waves. Without going into all of the detail, let me say that the vibratory process, both wave and particle, that transported Dr. Reid has, most likely, created echoes that are affecting him to this day."

Speaking directly to him, Dr. Sterling said, "Dr. Reid, you said before that Agent Jareau had brought you back from this most recent experience. What did you mean by that?"

Reid thought for a moment about how to say it. "When I was in the flashback…when I was with Tobias Henkel…I heard someone calling me. It was very faint at first, but then it penetrated more deeply, became louder. It was JJ. She was calling my name. And then I felt her hands. And her voice, and her touch," he looked at JJ, "became more real than anything else. And I came back," looking at the others, "JJ brought me back."

They were now all looking at JJ, who had brought one hand to her face, fighting back sudden tears, while her other was firmly on Spence. Hotch, Morgan and Emily could guess what she was thinking. _If only I could have done that for him when it happened before. Thank you, God, for letting me do it now._

Sterling was pondering something. "I may have an idea of how to bring Dr. Reid back permanently. Please excuse me for a few moments. I need to look into something."

The team was left in the room with Harris. He took stock of the looks on their faces and followed Sterling out the door.

Morgan was the first to speak. "Hotch, do you believe this?"

"I don't have a better explanation, Morgan…and Reid seems to think it's possible."

"It's not only possible, but highly probable that what Dr. Sterling has been telling us is true." Reid was looking penetratingly at the air in front of him. "If I weren't in the middle of it, I would find it fascinating." Then, with a small smile that looked refreshingly like the old Reid, he went on, "In fact, I kind of find it fascinating anyway. I mean, think of all the possibilities…."

"Well, fascinating or not, I want him to find a way to end it for you. I don't want to ever again see you go through what happened to you in the hotel." JJ was shaking her head.

Reid squeezed the hand she was holding. "I never thanked you for bringing me back. Thank you, JJ." To which she gave him a teary-eyed smile.

Dr. Sterling reentered the room. "I found the article I was looking for. Now, this will sound far-fetched, especially to some," sending a mini-glare in the direction of Morgan and Rossi, "but please hear me out."

He sat down at the table with them. "Have you heard of a process called therapeutic touch? Many people think of it as a method of complementary or alternative medicine. Theoretically, it works through the creation of energy fields around the subject."

At their slightly uncertain nods, he continued. "In recent years, there has been more interest in studying the effectiveness of some of these modalities. Therapeutic touch has been studied on a cellular level. That is, a study was done that compared how "sick" cells did when therapeutic touch was imposed on them, versus how they did when a hand was simply held over them. The main difference between the two is in the intent of the action…And the therapeutic touch produced a significantly better result. Something in the interaction between thought and touch-maybe emotion as well-affected the outcome."

Again, he gave them time to absorb the information. "Now, I am not suggesting we can help Dr. Reid with therapeutic touch. But I _am _suggesting that we might be able to use touch-especially meaningful touch-to ground him more firmly in this reality. I am proposing that we arrange a controlled tesser of Dr. Reid, enough to start the vibration, but not enough for transporting him, and then use his connections with your team-it does appear that those connections are important ones for him-to bring him back-hopefully permanently."

Rossi was in Morgan's camp on this whole thing -too much like science fiction. Or fairy tales. Now it sounded like Peter Pan asking everyone to applaud Tinkerbell back to life. "Will we all be singing "Kum Ba Yah" at the same time?"

Reid laughed in spite of himself. "Actually, Rossi, there's a lot of reason to believe that much…..or even all…..of human thought and emotion can be measured in energy fields and electromagnetic resonance. This could actually work." Getting very serious, he added, "And I need something to work."

They all looked to Hotch for direction. He was worried about giving permission for another tesseract session, but upon hearing Reid's statement, he knew he had to let the young man make his own decision. "It's up to you, Reid."

"I have to do it, Hotch."

"Then let's prepare ourselves in the lab."

They heard, "Derek! Bring me!" from the phone. "Don't hang up. I can't be there in person, but I love him too."

With that, Dr. Sterling led them into the lab next door. It was unpredictably furnished with a comfortable chair in the midst of a myriad of computers and machinery. "This is one of our original testing labs, hence the large amount of equipment. But all we really need is this." And he picked up an object that looked very much like a large television remote control.

"Dr. Reid, please sit in this chair. With the vibrations, we find that a padded seat helps us avoid some of the minor bruising that might otherwise occur."

Reid sat. "'Agent Jareau, it's my guess that you would be best chosen for the direct contact with Dr. Reid…judging from what happened earlier, and from the fact that you haven't let go of him yet."

There was general nervous laughter at that. But Reid had a concern. "Dr. Sterling, is it safe for her? She said she felt the vibrations with me before. I can't let you do anything that would hurt JJ." Seeing JJ about to object, he whispered to her, " you have to think about Henry….and Will."

"Agent Jareau will be safe as long as she is not in the path of the trigger. For that reason, we will have to start your tesser with you alone in the chair. The others will be behind the wall. They will come in when I call them. We're ready to begin now."

With that, JJ reluctantly pried herself loose from Reid and followed the others behind a with a thick glass window. Dr. Sterling pointed the remote at Reid, who started slowly shaking and then increasing to visible vibrations. Reid was staring straight ahead, seemingly unseeing. The sight was disturbing to all of them.

Dr. Sterling waved the team back into the room. "Agent Jareau, take this seat in front of him and hold his hands. Agent Morgan, stand behind him and with your hands on his shoulders. Agents Prentiss and Rossi, please each place a hand on his arms. Agent Hotchner, please stabilize Agent Jareau by placing your hands on her shoulders."

After they had all assumed their positions, Sterling touched the "remote" again. "That ends the active induction. Now, you must use your connectedness to ground him, body _and mind_, in the present."

All of them could feel vibrations in their arms from touching him. JJ was vibrating so much that Hotch could even feel it through her. She began to call him. "Spence…..Spence! Spence, stay with me. Keep your mind here. Don't let go. Look at me. Look into my eyes." And he was drawn there, very briefly. He'd never admitted it even to himself, but he'd always been able to get lost in JJ's eyes. But then he relapsed.

"Spence…..Come back to us. We need you. We all love you. Leave where you are and come back…."

She repeated this over and over. The others took it up. Each of them named an experience they'd shared with Reid, to strengthen the connection….. the elevator with Morgan, the cult compound with Emily, the perpetrator/psychiatrist with Rossi, the LDSK in the hospital with Hotch. JJ reminded him of his godson, Henry, Garcia called to him over the phone.

Gradually, very gradually, the vibrations slowed. Eventually they stopped. JJ kept calling Reid's name, clinging tightly to his hands. He continued to stare straight ahead. Slowly, so very, very slowly, they could see some of the vacancy leave Reid's eyes. He began to take in his surroundings. Looking from teammate to teammate, he saw traces of tears on every face. Still not able to speak, he did his best to form a lopsided smile. Emily knew immediately what it meant. With a laugh that turned into a sob, she celebrated, "He's back!"

"I knew it!" came from the phone. "Saved by love, just like Charles Wallace in 'A Wrinkle in Time'**!"

Later, he would tell them that he felt more whole than he had in many, many months. Dr. Sterling was cautiously optimistic that the process had worked, but warned them to watch for more reverberations, however minor. He thought there might be a prolonged period of recovery ahead of Reid.

Long after the team returned to Quantico, DHS Agent Harris received disciplinary action for having withheld the contents of the journal he'd found-not only for obstructing an investigation, but for being complicit after the fact in what had been done to Reid. For a number of months afterwards, Reid went back and forth to Los Alamos for further observation and debriefing on anything he could remember, always accompanied by another member of the team-at their insistence.

While he gradually resumed his "presence" with the team, Reid continued to have moments of distance, either physically or mentally. But now, the rest of the team were more acutely aware, and sought him out more quickly.

Then one day, shortly after Labor Day, Morgan came to work and was greeted with, "Hey, Morgan, did you know that Hinton's hypercube, which he named the tesseract, was the basis for the idea of hyperspace in 'Star Wars'? And the whole concept is central to the idea of warp drive in 'StarTrek' and the jump gates in 'Babylon 5'. I've been discussing it with Dr. Sterling ("_poor guy"_, Morgan thought) and then last night I read…."

Morgan was about to respond with a snide comment when he caught himself. Instead he simply smiled and walked away. As he passed by Emily, she looked up and, also smiling, said, "Strange?"

"Yeah….but _normal _strange." Pretty Boy was back. All the way back.

THE END

** A Wrinkle In Time by Madeleine L'Engle

Here's to loving our favorite genius back to himself for next season. And not having to see him only in the "constant reruns going on" (chapter 3) in syndication.


End file.
